The present invention relates to a synchronous digital microwave system, and more particularly, to a method for a signal degradation (SD) alarm detection and cancellation according to a collection of code violation (CV) values.
Communications systems have increased dramatically in size and complexity in recent years. These increases present serious problems in regard to system management and control. One aspect of system management is fault management, and an essential component of fault management is fault identification. The prior art has addressed the problem of fault management in communication systems in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,448 entitled Methods And Systems For Alarm Correlation And Fault Localization In Communication Networks issued to Bouloutas et al. In Bouloutas et al. '448, several specific processing algorithms are provided for solving alarm correlation and fault localization problems in a communication network.
In a synchronous digital microwave system, a monitoring controller should be designed to have the function of performing the operation, management, maintenance and repair of the system. In contemplating the design of a controller capable of managing a digital microwave system, however, I note that a problem of excess memory consumption exists. Accordingly, I believe that an improved method for detecting signal degradation in a digital microwave system is in need.